Talk:Raiba Keito/@comment-33888995-20180406054601/@comment-33625670-20180406235221
MademOfTheWaifuBrothel I put the page's layout together for you. If you are still able to add hear pic for the Eromon Data template, her quotes, and her move mp and power, that will greatly be appreciated. When creating a page, the first thing to add is the Eromon Data Template (in the editor, click Insert > Template, and it should appear in the template list. Make sure to fill every part of the template with something (except for the first 2 slots), even if you don't have the info (you can put a ? for missing info), because when you go back to re-edit the page later, the Eromon data template will get rid of the unfilled slots. Next is to the add the info describing "(Eromon name) is a (element) type Eromon..." and where she can be obtained. To create the sections of the page, you will need to create the titles of each section. This can be done by changing the text type from "Paragraph" to "Heading" in the menu of the editor. The first section will be the Album Entry, which is pretty simple; just type in the Eromon's album entry. The next section is Status, which contains the table that has the Eromon's level 1 stats (with no enhancement) and max level stats (at max enhancement). To create a table, go to Insert > Table. The default dimensions of the table that is generated is not the dimensions we need for this section. If you select the a cell in the table, the top of the cell's column and the left end of the cell's row will be highlighted with arrows. If you click on one of the arrows, you will be given the options to delete the row/column, or insert another row/column. You will want to create a table with 3 rows and 7 columns. 1st row are the stat names; 2nd row is level 1 stats, and 3rd row is max level stats. The max level stats for each Eromon can be found on the Eromon Stats page. The next section is Moves, which contains info on the Eromon's move. There is a template called "Moves" that the info is put into. Go to Insert > Template and you should see it in the template list. Make sure to also fill in all the slots for this template, even if you don't have the info. The next section is Quotes. All you need to do here is enter each of the Eromon's quotes, making sure to label them by the rarity display is appears on (HR, SR, SSR, etc.). The next section Gallery, which uses a gallery box to hold the images. To insert a gallery box, click on the icon in the editor menu that looks like a stack of 3 photos. In the search box that says "Search for images," copy and paste of the file name of the image you uploaded to the wiki, and select your image to add it. If you do not see the image you want to add, select a random image to add to the gallery. Then, while still in edit mode, double click on the gallery and you will see the list of the names of the images that are in the gallery. Copy and paste the file name of your image into this list, and delete the file name of the rnadom image from the list. For the H-Scenes Face Teaser section, just insert the teaser image as a single image (not as a gallery). If you click on the image, you can highlight it, and it will show the file name. If you click on the file name, it will open up the media settings menu for that image. In the Advanced Settings section, you can adjust the image's size and where it is centered on the page. The two other sections that can be added, but aren't really necessary, are Trivia and Alternate Versions. In the Trivia section, just list any fun facts that you know about the Eromon. If the Eromon that you're making a page for has another version (i.e., Asou Meiko has a maid version), you can create the Alternate Versions section to provide the links to the wiki pages of the Eromon's alternate versions. To make a word on a wiki page link to another page, highlight the word and click on the link icon inthe editor menu to add/remove a link. Hopefully, this page-making guide will be be of some assistance to you. And thank you for making contributions to the wiki. :)